


A very special christmas

by asydxc



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Cartoon 1966), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Trauma, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asydxc/pseuds/asydxc
Summary: When Cindy-Lou goes to invite the Grinch to the Christmas celebration she doesn't expect to stay long, become his captive, and least of all, to fall in love.
Relationships: The Grinch & Cindy Lou Who, The Grinch/Cindy Lou Who, The Grinch/Martha May Whovier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The ticket

“You see even now the terror is welling up inside you.” Cindy could feel the Grinch’s breath on her face and she took a step back. Her feet were on the ledge of the entrance of his cavern and she felt herself wobble backwards - before she could fall two strong hands grasped around her waist. For a brief moment she imagined what they would feel like around her neck, and she inhaled sharply. The Grinch lowered her closer to the abyss so her head was pulled back sharply, dark curls dangling over the edge. When she looked up she was struck by the Grinch's hard abs and the way he was smirking at her - maybe she should be afraid. He whirled her back into the air, the whole encounter had lasted but a second.  
“I'm not scared.” She said it as loud as she could, as if it would make it any more true despite the very obvious fact that Grinch was a good foot taller than her 5’5 and he had at least 50 pounds of muscle on her.  
“Maybe you should be.” Maybe she should be, very afraid of the fact that he was blocking the entrance, that this whole misguided attempt had gone so very very wrong. Cindy, and her friends, had agreed to invite the Grinch to the Christmas celebration - on a dare. A dare made by a handsome, but homely, boy she was trying to impress. It had been years since Whoville had any true Christmas cheer centered around anything other than commercialism and food. As a result the graduating senior class had taken it upon themselves to carry out a prank each year, to make some mischief. The pranks ranged from replacing all the tree ornaments with miniature dildo’s to nearly killing the mayor by filling his cigarettes with lighter fluid (he needed full facial reconstruction). So she had accepted the dare hoping to shock her classmates and win Devin’s heart. But, when the Grinch had opened up the door in grey sweatpants and no shirt, abs glistening with sweat despite the heat all thoughts of him had flown from her mind. He hadn't been covered in hair, or ancient, or blood thirsty, like the rumors, he was young and fit and maybe a bit ungroomed - but all together not too bad.  
“Ahem, do you uh - workout.” Cindy was standing on sure footing now and glanced around. A set of rough hewn stairs led down to a dark cavern, she could barely make out the bottom through the gloom but thought she saw a rug and maybe a fireplace.  
“You should leave.” So that was a no?  
“But you see you really should come to the party it-”  
“Ha why would you want me to come so you can do what, make fun of me or hmmmm, no I got it tell everyone how you got the big ole Grinch to come down from his mountain.”  
Cindy shifted her weight around.  
“Wait, no-” The grinch pointed his finger at her. “Thats it isn't it.” Cindy remained silent, he was almost yelling now, and all she wanted to do was leave.  
“Its that fucking dare someone dared you to invite me. Not out of the goodness of your fucking heart or all that horseshit its on a fucking dare and probably for some half assed 5’ whoboy who couldnt get his fatass up the mountain if he tried.” Cindy tried to suppress her tears, she was scared. She wanted to ask how he knew about the dare, but she was frozen.  
The Grinch looked up for a second and seemed to sense the fear in her.  
“Get the fuck out of my house.”  
She immediately lunged forward to leave and as she did something fell out of her pocket.  
“Cindy-Lou Who, 1 first class ticket too Hooville.” The grinch was looking at the small white card that had fallen out of her pocket.  
“To Whoville” The grinch read the card again slowly and waved it in the air.  
“Departing Whoville international airport at 8 am December 29. One way ticket.”  
Cindy groaned internally, her ticker to Hooville, and to the boarding school she was being shipped to make her a proper lady or whatever her mom thought she needed.  
“Do you know how fucking rare these are!” The grinch was pacing wildly in front of the door.  
“How fucking expensive.” Shit she hoped he wouldn't try and scalp it or something, it had cost her parents a fortune.  
He did not even look back at her as he took the stairs two at a time, she hesitated for a second before following him, she had to get that ticket.  
She leaped after him, slightly slower and out of breath, her blue miniskirt billowing around her legs. She realized why he must've been so sweaty, it got hotter the lower they went.  
With a flicker and a buzz cavern lights switched on around the perimeter revealing a fireplace with a rug in front of it as she had suspected. As well as a king size bed, some sort of hanging hammock thing, a kitchen complete with oven stove and sink, several bookshelves full of dark tomes and plants, as well as a tunnel leading somewhere else. Damn, she thought, he lived better than some people back in Whoville - and he certainly did not live in the squalor they said he did. She wondered how old he was, and how he had gotten all of these things. She supposed if she got her ticket back she’d ask him.  
“I gotta see if it's real.”  
The grinch pulled a magnifying glass on some sort of pivoting arm thing over the desk he leaned over and placed the ticket beneath it. Lowering his eye to the rim he inhaled a breath.  
“It's real, it's fucking real.” He stood up in disbelief.  
“How- how do you know.” Cindy stepped forward, she thought to herself if she could get him distracted she could grab the ticket and run for it. It was a slim shot, she was a lot shorter than him but if she sprinted like hell just maybe she had a chance. In any case she really did want to know how a local villain and highschool thug managed to tell the difference between a real and counterfeit Seuss international flight ticket.  
“Well the Seuss family only uses 100% bleached pulp to make their tickets but the counterfeit bills use a mixture of” It was now or never “cotton and-” Cindy shover her full body weight forward, knocking the Grinch of balance and grabbing the ticket. Quick as a flash she turned on her heel and was halfway across the room before she heard the Grinch movie after her.  
20 more feet.  
She could hear him coming up behind her.  
15 feet.  
If she could get to the stairs she knew her legs could carry her there.  
10 feet.  
She felt like she was running for her life, ticket clenched in hand, already breathing hard.  
5 feet.  
A concrete wall rose up to meet her, no - that was the floor.  
Bam her head bashed into the floor and her ears were ringing. She blinked but her vision was blurry and stars were swimming in her eyes. She tilted her head to the side and what felt like blood seemed to trickle down the side of her head. She could make out the corner of the first step, not a foot from her face. Behind her lay the grinch's cave.  
She tried to get up but there was a pressure on her back. She realized the Grinch had tackled her to the ground.  
“I need - “ her mouth felt thick. She shook it once, twice. And tried to press herself up, her thoughts were clear again, she was in pain, probably had a minor concussion, but fine. Suddenly something slammed her head to the ground again.  
A hand wrapped around her neck forced her face into the hard concrete.  
“Thought you could get away did ya.” She felt the Grinch's breath tickle her cheek.  
He pressed down harder.  
“It's not that easy luv.”  
“See” he shifted his weight so he was over her.  
“I need that lovely ticket, too, get out of this shithole.”  
He leaned in close.  
“And therefore, I need you.”  
Cindy trembled, he was so close to her, his stomach pressed against her back, one leg pushing down her thighs to keep her rooted to the floor.  
“Now if I let go, are you gonna stay like a good little girl?”  
The Grinch mouth was pressed right up against her ear.  
“I-”  
He squeezed her throat harder.  
“Is that a yes.”  
She gargled out something that sounded like a yes.  
“Good girl.”  
He released the pressure on her neck and inhaled as big as she could. He started rolling over and she pressed herself up, trying to run for the steps that were oh so close.  
Bam she was back on the ground.  
“I thought we had a deal.”  
The grinch's full weight was on top of her and his hand was fully wrapped around her neck. She tried to twist away from him but he was so big. And then, she felt it. A slight bulge hitting her ass, was he, erect? She knew it could happen to guys when they had an adrenaline rush but this, this. And it was big too-  
She wondered if he knew she knew, did she even care?  
She felt him panting above her, her full body pinned beneath his weight. And then nothing, he stood up dragging her limp body with him like a rag doll. Her feet skidded to find purchase on the smooth flooring and before long he tossed her on the carpet. She knew trying to escape was futile now, he was so much bigger, and stronger than her. He grabbed something from the table and walked up behind her.  
“Nighty night” Cindy only had time to whip her around to see him press a white cloth over her mouth before everything faded too black.


	2. a troubled past

When Cindy awoke the first thing she was aware of was the warmth from the fire burning in the fireplace, the second was the Grinch sitting across from her in a big leather armchair staring her down. She had a long, long list of questions, but one big important demand.  
“Let me go, take the ticket just let me know.”  
The grinch looked at her like she was an idiot and said, very slowly.  
“No. I don't know how you don't know this but Seuss Security uses biometrics, I can't get on that flight unless I have you with me to verify me as your companion, so for the next week, you can't leave. You are my only ticket out here.”  
He continued looking at her, arms folded, as if he knew she had questions.  
"let me tell you a little story"  
***  
There was once a little baby boy in Whoville who showed up on the first day of December. His two moms loved and cherished him and nothing really would've been amiss except he was fat, and I don't mean chubby he was a fat little baby, and we were green, like Christmas trees and traffic light green. When he was young it wasn't a problem, he ate cookies with all the other little Who boys and girls and they played with him at recess and would go to his house after school to play hide and seek and they didn't care that his skin was green - they just found it annoying he could camouflage himself in the Christmas tree. But, when they started to grow older, all the other little girls and boys started picking up on what the adults said. How they whispered that he was a demon and unlucky, that it was weird he had two moms, that he was too fat and too ugly for their precious kids to be friends with. So by the time that little boy reached 8th grade, he had no fucking friends. He did, however, have a major crush on Martha May Whovier. When he tried to give her his Christmas gift, he was wholly and entirely rejected (you know this of course), in fact he flipped a table over, and as a result, was suspended. That was the beginning of a downhill fall for that little boy. After his suspension ended he would stop going to school when the bullying ended, he gave up on doing his homework and instead spent hours and hours depressed, at home, alone. It's not like he wasn't smart, when he bothered to turn up for a test he would ace it and even get the bonus points. In all his time home alone he managed to read books ages above his grade level, he learned about all the wild animals and creatures in Hooville, he learned about the government and how different corporations get tax protection, he read books on the amazon rainforest and on entrepreneurship. The kid was pretty fucking smart, but he barely managed to pass Middle School. High School was even worse, by his sophomore year he had over 100 tardies and absences. Besides the missed school he got into fights, a lot of fights, a lot of fights in which he got beaten into a bloody pulp - but he was the only one that got suspended, or even arrested. Because he was the Grinch, everyone knew him as the Grinch at this point, not as Gerard from around the corner. Finally his moms had the last straw, halfway through his junior year of highschool, they kicked him out of the house for all the fighting and failed classes and stealing and drinking. They weren't bad parents, they just couldn't be his parents anymore. So gerard tried living on the streets for a few weeks but the Mayor was quick to have him kicked out of the downtown area, then the suburbs, and finally all of Whoville. So that little boy came here, and he got in shape, started lifting and running and he dug out this cavern in the warm summer months and gathered all the books and furniture that the others threw out, and he decided he was gonna get out of here as soon as he could. He figured the only way he could do that was if he made enough money to buy a ticket, which was was never gonna happen. That little boy turned into me, and then you showed up, and solved all my problems.  
***  
"That about sums it up?"  
Cindy didn't have any questions left, they had all just about been answered, obviously she wanted to know what his plan was. It didn't sound like he was gonna kill her but the idea of being held in captivity so a criminal truant could get out of here, was terrifying. Despite the buildup of fear within her she could help but notice that he, differently, had been working out when he was up here, he didn't have a shirt on and the fire glinted off his abs and defined chest.  
"What exactly is your plan for me?"  
The Grinch, no, Gerard, proceeded to go on a long winded speech about her emailing the company (he had already foraged that somehow) to get him an extra ticket as her chaperone (since she was a minor) and him boarding with her since only she had roper identification and then them going their separate ways once they were safely in Hooville.   
"So why can't you just release me before then, i'm going to miss the CHristmas celebrations." Cindy almost felt like she was whining but she did have a point.  
"Cause I dont fuckign trust you. You'll probably run off the second I open that door and you and that ticket will never grace my eyes again."  
I mean he wasn't wrong, but it had been worth a shot.  
"Anyways you look like one of those bitches who thought it be funny to bully me or call me an alien back in highschool." That stung at CIndy a little, she wasn't unpopular, she had never been harassed in the way Gerard had been, but she definitely would have done any of that.  
She turned away from him and stared into the fire, thinking maybe she could burn him or something as he slept - wait where was she going to sleep - and escape. The fire slowly dies down until it is just members, a faint reddish orange glow leaking warmth surrounded by ash. Gerard got up from behind her and leaned against the fire grate.  
he stretched his arms up in the air so one was leaning on the mantle and the other gripping his shoulder.  
Cindy wasn't gonna lie, if he had gone to her school she would have had a massive crush on him, like massive. His abs were defined and his biceps and muscle lines glinted with red light on green skin. Her eyes drifted to his face, he had kind, brown eyes, and kind of floppy brown hair that looked messy and hung a little past his ears. Her eyes drifted down again, trailing his chest, she wondered what it would be like to touch his abs, trail over them with her fingernails. Lower still, she caught sight of his v line and wondered - she shook her head looking up in shame, and made direct eye contact with the Grinch.  
He smirked knowingly, "Like what you see huh."   
"w- w- What, uh, no what i-" Cindy spoke too fast tripping over her words and shaking her head furiously.  
The grinch jumped down to a squat, still smoking but now at her eye level.  
"you can admit it, im hot"  
Cindy looked away, heat blooming in her cheeks. He tilted his head to the side and squinted a little "You not to bad yourself"  
"I, um" Cindy didn't know what to say, he had fuckign kidnapped her after all.  
"You can look, it's ok" The grinch was still smirking and placed his hands on the ground, leaning towards her.  
"I know you want to touch me, go ahead" The grinch got closer still, she could smell him now, he smelled like pine needles and snow.  
"You can do other things too" The grinch's face was right above hers now, she had been leaning back without even knowing it, his breath smelt like fresh mint.  
He tipped her chin back with his hands, they were lightly calloused and, surprisingly, warm.  
Her legs were still bent and with his other hand he gently pushed them down to the ground, so his whole body was over her.  
Dear god he was so much taller than her what she had gotten herself into.  
"You can even, kiss me, if you want." Gerard looks intensely into her eyes, tipping her head back slightly so she was forced to look at him. He slowly brought his head closer to hers, until their lips were almost touching. They stayed like that for a moment, lips nearly touching eyes locked in steady, steamy contact. His other hand was now supporting her lower back, it was so large, and, somehow, comforting. Gerard finally lowered his head and their lips met. It wasn't what she had been expecting, they were warm and soft and moist. He gripped her back harder and slowly opened her mouth with his, she couldn't deny it, this felt good. Their tongues mingled and Gerard brought his other leg up nudging her legs open so he was half laying on her. He deepened the kiss sending blooms of heat all over her body, she shouldn't be doing this,m or even enjoying it, but she was. In one quick move he spun her on top of him, gripping her waist with both hands he sat up. He trailed kisses down her neck moving another hand to cup the back of her neck and her cheek. Little nips at her ear lobe, her jawline, lower to her neck and - she inhaled softly and he looked up. But she didn't say anything, didnt yell didnt say didnt push him off her, she dont know why but she didn't do any of that, just shifted her hips slightly so they were closer and, he smirked again, she could feel the full length of his hard cock pushing against her thin leggings. He grabbed the back of her hair and started kissing her again, rougher this time. He wanted to own her, to consume her, and she wanted to be consumed.He flipped her over so she was on her back again and pulled her shirt off, then her bra. Little kisses trailed from her mouth to her jaw, collar bones, and then breasts. She squirmed beneath his feelings his hard length underneath her once again. She wanted to release this heat, this warmth, this need between her legs. The hand that wasn't cradling her head slid out from beneath her back and trailed down her stomach.  
"Mhm'' she moaned, he was kissing her again and she could feel her lips getting puffy. She moaned again as his hand slid father down her leg closer to where she wanted it. His hand flipped over the inside of her leg and he needed the inside of her thigh. She moved again pushing the meeting of her thighs closer towards his hands. He looked her in the eyes again, and once again she didn't say anything, and moaned "yes" instead. His hand pulled down her leggings and she nodded biting his lip hard. His legs pulled her delicate panties aside and he pulled away, panting slightly. She grabbed his hair and he trailed kisses over her stomach as his hand did godly things. He pushed one, then two fingers inside her, it hurt a little, but in the good way. He pushed them in and out and with his other fingers moved in slow circles around her clit, gods he knew what he was doing. He slipped his fingers out and she huffed disappointedly. Looking her straight in the eyes he licked them, one by one. Her pants were full now. She reached out and pulled him closer to her by the belt loops and whispered in his ear "I need more."   
He stood up and she slipped two fingers inside her again - mostly for his benefit. She was fully bare and enjoyed the view from the floor as he removed his pants. and then his boxers. Oh god he was big, at least 7 or 8 inches. he lowered himself to the floor again and looked in her eyes, she nodded.  
"i'll be gentle"  
His fist was tangled in her hair and he left little bite marks on her jawline and neck, he slowly lowered himself into her. Oh lord she could feel herself stretching and stretching and, she hissed in pain and he looked up.   
"no, no keep going its ok" before long he was fully inside her, he started pushing in and out, oh god it hurt but oh god she needed more. Her hands wrapped around his back and her ails dragged down his spine, she knew she was leaving scratches and cuts but it didn't matter. He went faster and faster, his length hitting the back of her cervix with each stroke.   
"Oh god"  
"Oh god dont stop dont stop"  
Cindy felt like her whole body was going to explode. Gerard slowed his pace, and she felt the pressure build and boil over. She was screaming and moaning in pressure, her whole body shaking and before long Gerard groaned and rolled over, sliding out of her as well.  
Fuck she thought, im no longer a virgin.


End file.
